User blog:RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210/IALR characters in Transformers: Forged to Fight
Another of my weird ideas. So, after looking back on some past ideas of IALR characters in games (PvZH specifically), I had this idea. How would each IALR character play in this battle game called Transformers: Forged to Fight? I know you guys might not like it, but I'm just wondering! How the game shown works The game is a fighting game there 2 characters battle each other to collect items to upgrade themselves and moves: *Right Tap: Light attack or Shoot when far away *Right Swipe: Medium attack or Dash forward when far away *Right Hold: Heavy attack - Transform into alt mode and break through an opponent's block *Left Swipe: Dash backward *Left Hold: Block - reduce incoming damage *Left Up/Down: Sidestep up/down *Special: When you land or receive enough hits, your Special Attack gauge will fill. Each character has 3 different Special Attacks. Each character falls into 1 of 6 character classes *'Scouts' quickly eliminate opponents with frequent Special Attacks and a high Critical Rate. Their rapid attacks give them an advantage over Tech characters. *'Tech' characters create shields, manipulate Power, and use some of the most advanced custom weaponry. Their shielding abilities help them when facing Demolitions characters. *'Demolitions' characters are burst damage experts that buff their Special Attacks for bigger, bolder, explosions. Their fewer attacks give them an advantage over Tactician characters. *'Tacticians'' strong synergies and master strategies help them adapt during a fight to turn their enemies' strengths against them. Their anti-armor/shield abilities help them when facing Brawlers. *'Brawlers' are armored allies and furious foes that value strength at any cost. Their low Critical Rate and high attacks give them an advantage over Warriors. *'Warriors' have deadly accuracy and love causing over-time damage (Burn/Bleed) to their opponents. Their tracking systems give them an advantage over the evasive Scouts. Synergies help the characters depending on who they're allied with. An example of how it works: ROCKFLAME *'Class:' Warrior *'Basic Abilities' **''Passive'' ***25% more Critical Hits on sword attacks. **''Critical Sword Attack:'' 53-66% chance to Burn or Bleed, dealing 30-68% damage over 4 seconds. **''On Burning Opponent:'' ***Ranged Attacks have a 35% chance to Stun for 1.5 seconds. ***Inflicting 4 Burn stacks Stuns the opponent for 2 seconds once until the opponent's active Burns expire. *'Signature Ability: Infernal Boost' - ROCKFLAME's attacks do more damage depending on how many times he inflicts Burns on his opponents. *'Special Attacks' #'Danger Zone' - An experiment to see if anyone can handle the sheer amount of 80s and flames in this attack. - Trial by Fire inflicts a burn for 40% attacks. #'Dare to Believe' - They'll be awe-struck, and flame-struck. - Attacks Armor Pierce 100% of the opponent's current Armor for 6 seconds. #'Requesting a Flyby' - Blow them apart from every direction. - 35% chance to Stun for 3 seconds. *'Synergy Bonuses' **'Unbreakable Bond' with 574lk3r and SG-DF- +1-8% Armor. **'Flame Wielders' with lNVISIBLAZE and Blaze the Cat - 3-10% Critical Damage for each non-critical Sword Attack until the next Critical Hit. **'Sky Assault' with Waspinator and Firefly - Opponents' Evade is decreased by 7-25% I know it's a crazy idea. Credit to TFWiki for lending me info, although I changed bits. Post ideas in the comments. Thanks if you took the time to read this. Category:Blog posts